Your Typical Summer Vacation
by followthelight
Summary: Gakuen Alice is going on a summer vacation. Will it just be a normal vacation? Or will something terribly strange happen? Read to find out. Please read, I might suck at summaries. Slight humor. Please R&R! My first fic!
1. Ch 1 Summer Vacation

A/N: Hey people

A/N: Hey people! This is my very first fanfic, so be as criticizing as possible anyway let's get started.

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own gakuen alice**

"AHHHHHHH!! I'M LATE!!" shouted Mikan as she ran out of her no-star room. Mikan was late as usual and today was the last day of school. She was still in the elementary division since last year only Otonashi Yura (A/N: you no, I think that was the name of the person who's alice was divination) graduated to the middle school division.

"I'M HERE!!" yelled Mikan as she just reached her classroom.

"Hello, Mikan-chan. You're 20 minutes late" said Narumi-sensei "take a seat before I start my announcement."

"Hai" Mikan said as she took her seat next to Natsume.

"Alright class, today I'm going to announce who's going to graduate to the middle school division this year. As you all know, Sumire and Yuu are the oldest and they have been here longer (A/N: well I think they are, that's what it said in wikipedia), so these two people are going to the middle school division" Narumi stated.

"WHAT!! Permy and Iincho are leaving?!" shouted a shocked Mikan.

"Yeah, polka-dots, we all already know this" said Natsume.

"What?! How come I didn't know?!" she asked.

"Well, that's because you were late the day we talked about it" said Sumire.

"WHAT?!" shouted a still shocked Mikan.

"Don't worry Mikan you be able to see them next year. Plus, they have to." stated Narumi.

"Fine…" sniffled Mikan.

"And you'll get to spend a whole summer vacation with them" added Narumi.

"What?! Really, we get to have a summer vacation?! Where are we going?" asked Mikan.

_Geez, she sure can change her mood just like that, _thought Narumi as he sweat-dropped. "That's going to be said tomorrow."

"YAY!!" shouted Mikan.

**Baka baka baka**

"Owww!! What did you do that for, Hotaru?!" exclaimed Mikan.

"I was trying to read when you suddenly shouted" said Hotaru without a care that she hurt her

friend.

_Are those two really friends? _thought Ruka as he and everyone, but Natsume, sweat-dropped.

(A/N: Hey I hope u all like it so far. I'm going to skip the part with classes and graduation and move on to the next day.)

"_All students from the Elementary, Middle, and High school divisions please report to the front of the school" _the intercoms said.

Students started to lazily appear in the front of the school one-by-one.

Mikan looked around in search of Hotaru and spotted her with Anna and Nonoko.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan exclaimed calling her friend as she ran towards her. "What's happening? Why are they calling all of us?"

**Baka baka baka**

"Owww, what was that for, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, hurt.

"You should know what this is for. Narumi-sensei talked about it yesterday." Hotaru stated as coldly as ever.

"Huh? Let me think……. I can't remember-" Mikan was saying.

**Baka baka baka**

"OWWW!! Stop hitting me, Hotaru!!" she said

"That's for being a baka. They're calling us to tell us about our summer vacation." Hotaru stated plainly.

"Last year, they took us to the mountains to go camping. But of course there was going to be alice barriers and such because people were nearby. It felt the same as school, the way walls were everywhere. You're lucky you didn't get to go, Mikan" stated Anna.

"I hope we don't go back there this year" groaned Nonoko.

"_Hello students, this year we're happy to say that we have a lot more money to spend" _continued the principal _"so since last year a lot of you students seemed unhappy. We've booked a whole island to ourselves, plus we're going to be a few miles from the shore so none of you would even think about escaping and if some of you have an alice where you could swim, fly, or etc. We have prepared an emergency kit to capture you along with the teachers and some volunteer students' alices, so don't even think about it. And on this trip we are still deciding whether no-stars can go."_

A roar and some cheers could be heard among the big, loud crowd of students, happy to spend their summer on an island with a beach and not a mountain.

"If i get to go, it would be great! Wow, we're really lucky this year!" shouted Mikan.

"Yeah! I mean, a private island all to ourselves?!" yelled Nonoko.

"Yay!! This is going to be the best vacation ever!!" Mikan shouted with clear delight.

Well, that's it!!

I'm getting tired so I'm going to stop here. Anyway please R&R.

See you all next time!!


	2. Ch 2 Bus Ride

A/N: Hi again people! Chapter 2. Oh and thank you to all the people that reviewed!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own gakuen alice**

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Mikan and everyone else in Gakuen Alice had packed their bags last night, right after the announcement. Today, they were getting on their appropriate buses to the shore then three ships would take them all to the island. There were a lot of buses. One for each class and another for the faculty and staff. This year, everyone got to go, including no-stars, because they couldn't find a someone who was willing to be left behind and watch the no-stars.

"YAY!!!!! I get to go!" shouted a cheerful Mikan.

"Now the trip is definitely going to be fun, because you're going Mikan!" said Anna.

**Baka baka baka**

"OWWWW!!" said Anna and Mikan in unison. "Hotaru, what did you do that for?!" shouted Mikan after she got hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

"Can't you at least stay quiet until we got on the buses, idiot?" asked Hotaru, very emotionless as usual, except showing a slight bit of annoyance.

"Geez, Hotaru, you could've just asked-" Mikan said, "Oh! Hey Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!!!" Mikan said as she waved towards them signaling them to walk over here.

Ruka started walking over, with Natsume right beside him. "Hi Mikan," Ruka greeted.

"Hi Ruka-pyon! Hi Natsume-kun!" Mikan greeted.

"Oi, polka-dots, could you be a little quieter. You're disturbing the peace" Natsume plainly stated.

"My name is Mikan, MI-KAN! NOT POLKA-DOTS!!!" Mikan fumed.

"Whatever, _polka-dots_." Natsume said.

"Why you-" Mikan started as she turned around, angry.

"Hey! Mikan, hurry up! We're already boarding the bus!" Anna and Nonoko called out as they were getting on the bus.

Mikan turned around to see that she was the only one not on the bus yet! Anna and Nonoko were in the back of the line, AND THEY WERE ALREADY GETTING ON!!!

"WAIT!!!!!!" Mikan called as she grabbed her bags and ran as fast as she could to her class bus. The bus was about to leave, but Anna and Nonoko asked the bus driver to please wait.

"Whew. Thanks Anna, Nonoko, I wouldn't want to be left behind." a tired Mikan said.

"Hey! You there! Brunette, hurry up and sit down so we can get moving!" the bus driver yelled.

"Hai" Mikan said as she took her seat next to Hotaru. "Hey, Hotaru, are you excited like I am?"

"Baka, it's only an island." Hotaru coldly stated as her mind drifted to thinking about hot crabs and relaxation as the baka was sure to just want to swim.

"Uh, Hotaru? Hotaru?! HOTARU?!?!" Mikan was shouting at her daydreaming friend, "Oh well. Huh? Oh hi Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun." She said as she turned her head to see who was sitting next to them (you know, as in across the aisle). "Are you guys excited about the trip, too?"

"Uh… I-I guess we are." Ruka stuttered as the beautiful brunette suddenly talked to him. "Right, Natsume."

"Hn" was all the fire-wielder said in reply.

"Well, I can't wait to go swimming with Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Iincho, and you guys." Mikan said, "Then, we're all going to go shopping and playing and eating together. Then…" Mikan kept on blabbering on and on about the things she planned out for her and her friends.

Until Natsume cut in, "Oi, polka-dots, don't plan other people's vacations without their consent." He said as he flipped a page on his ever-so-present manga book without even looking up.

"Ugh! Stop calling me that, you pervert!"

"Fine, _strawberry-print_." Natsume said as he took a peek at her underwear while she flipped over onto Hotaru when the bus took a sharp turn.

**Baka baka baka**

"OWWW!!!! Hotaru! What was that for?! I didn't do anything this time" Mikan shouted as Hotaru shot her baka gun at her, forgetting about her rage at Natsume about what he calls her.

"I was having a nice dream until you tumbled onto me." Hotaru stated, her dream about hot crabs disappearing.

"Well, that wasn't my fault. The bus-" Mikan was arguing when her stomach suddenly growled, "Ohhh, I'm so hungry! I couldn't eat breakfast because I thought I was going to be late for the bus." Mikan complained as she forgot about her argument with Hotaru.

"Uh… well, don't worry Mikan. I'm sure we'll get there soon" said Ruka as he looked at her hungry face.

"Actually, we're going to get there in about another hour." Narumi suddenly cut in after eavesdropping on their whole conversation.

_GROWL_!!!

"OHHHH!!!! I'M SOOO HUNGRY!" Mikan said through gritted teeth and while holding onto her stomach.

"Oh well, I didn't think I would have to use this so soon, but as long as it works." Hotaru said while looking at a pink ball of fluff that looked like Mikan's favorite candy, howalon.

GASP "H-Hotaru, is that really… HOWALON?!?!" Mikan said as she gulped to try to stop her drooling.

"Yes, it is. Do you want it?" Hotaru said as she slowly extended her hand towards Mikan, an evil grin slowly emerging onto her face.

"YES!!! YOU'RE A LIFE-SAVER, HOTARU!!!" Mikan said as she eagerly snatched her howalon away from Hotaru's grasps and swallowed in one swift action.

About ten seconds later Mikan fell head-first towards the bottom of the bus.

"Wahhh!!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!"

"She's DEAD!!!!"

"Imai KILLED her!!!"

Then, all eyes laid upon Hotaru, wondering what she did this time (except for the bus driver who had head phones on and was driving on peacefully.

SIGHS "I just gave her something that the baka thought was howalon, but in reality was something like a super sleeping pill. I gave her the one that lasts one hour, so she should be awake by the time we get there." Hotaru explained coldly.

"ohh" 's and "okay" 's could be heard throughout the small bus as if they already knew that (yeah right they were all scared and surprised). But still they all sweat-dropped at what Hotaru did to her best friend just to shut her up.

Finally, they arrived at the shore. But of course they still had to wait some more because the boat ride was next. Mikan was still fast asleep of course.

* * *

There you guys go! I finally finished it! 

Whew! That was tiring, but now I have to go.

Byby! See you all next time! Please read and review!!!


	3. Ch 3 Boat Ride Pt 1

Hey! Sorry if I haven't been updating a lot… but don't blame me! I need to practice for something in band and schoolwork is sooo tiring! Anyway, let's get started! Oh wait a sec! actually I have a little request to make to some people out there who are looking for new anime to watch (if u haven't seen this already…)

Well, you see, I have this other story for Familiar of Zero (the anime is called Zero no Tsukaima) and I would like more people to read it, but since a lot of people don't know about Familiar of Zero, which is really good, I don't think much people r reading it, especially since theres only about 6 or 7 stories for that anime. Anyway, I think people should try to watch Zero no Tsukaima cuz it's really good n rite some more stories for it, cuz I wanna read some more of that anime's fanfic, so plz, that's my request!

* * *

Ok, now let's REALLY get started.

'_Mikan… Mikan… Mikan…' a voice was saying._

'_Huh? What is it? Who are you?' Mikan asked._

_Suddenly, Mikan saw a strange shape appear before her eyes._

"_Huh? What, or is it a who, are you? AWWW, YOU LOOK SOOO CUTE!!!' Mikan exclaimed as she took a closer look._

'_Mikan. Mikan! MIKAN!!!'_

Mikan suddenly woke up from her dream. She opened her eyes, and saw two pairs of eyes looking down at her with worry.

"Wow! Hotaru was right! You were asleep for exactly one hour!" Anna said.

"Yeah, you're right! Anyway, what were you dreaming about Mikan, you were sort of mumbling and moving your mouth." Nonoko asked.

"Huh? Oh right, I was having a dream about…" Mikan thought hard for a second, Anna and Nonoko leaning toward Mikan out of curiosity, "hmmm, actually…… I CAN'T REMEMBER! HAHAHA!"

Mikan laughed out loud, while Anna and Nonoko fell down, both thinking Mikan couldn't get any dumber.

Iincho then appeared from the front of the bus.

"Hey! Come on guys! We're going to leave without you!" Iincho shouted.

"Oh right, we've got to hurry and get on the boat!" Anna, Nonoko both shouted at a clueless Mikan.

"Huh? I thought there was still another hour to go." Mikan said, clueless.

Anna and Nonoko both sweat-dropped, remembering what Hotaru had done.

"Uhhh, we'll explain that later. For now, let's hurry and get on our boat!" Nonoko shouted.

The four of them ran towards the three boats docked at the docks.

"Ummm, which one do we get on?" Anna asked.

"There! That one!" Mikan pointed to a random boat.

They all ran for that boat, but weren't allowed to get on, because it was for the middle school division. Then Mikan pointed to the boat next to it, they all ran for it, but weren't allowed on, since it was for the high school division. Then, they finally ran to the only boat left, and were finally accepted into the elementary school division's boat just as the boats began to move.

"Whew, that was so tiring! Note to self: Don't ever trust Mikan's predictions." Anna said, huffing hard for breath.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! They should put up signs or something!" Mikan defended herself, not tired at all, from all her training of catching the trash can back at school.

**Baka baka baka**

"OWWW!!! HOTARU! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR THIS TIME?!" Mikan asked stubbornly.

"Because, they did put of signs on the sides of the boats, in fact, they put up huge ones." Hotaru calmly stated, taking them to the side of the boat and pointing to where the sign was, as a matter-of-fact, it covered nearly the whole side of the boat. The sign read, 'ELEMENTARY SCHOOL DIVISION' in big, bold letters.

Iincho, Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan suddenly froze, all of them thinking, 'How could I have not seen that huge sign!'

"Well, we couldn't see it because we were in a rush to get to the boat quickly." Nonoko said, trying to cover up their stupidity.

Hotaru just sighed, amazed at how much dumber they were than they looked. She wasn't at all surprised by Mikan, in fact that's what she had expected from Mikan, but Anna, Nonoko, Iincho were supposed to be smarter…

* * *

Later, all the elementary kids were all around the boat. The boat was a white medium-sized ship with an engine. It had a snack bar, resting lounge sort of thing, a little mini buffet thingy with deserts, salads, and little treats. The kids could only go into the buffet place after paying money, receiving a ticket, and having their name written down in a little book, so they could go in and out as they pleased.

Mikan was currently buying a snack from the snack bar, for even though she wanted to eat at the buffet, she was poor. Unlike Hotaru, who was chowing down on some small hot crabs in the buffet, and Anna and Nonoko, who both received just enough allowance to be able to go inside the buffet.

'Oh well, I'll just have to beg Hotaru, Anna, or Nonoko for some food when they come back out' thought Mikan as she sighed very loudly.

Mikan took her bag of chips, the snack she bought, and headed outside to the deck of the ship.

She watched as the ship made waves that rolled over each other, and the fishes that seemed to try to race each other out of the ship's path.

"AWWW! The fishes are sooo cute!" Mikan shouted.

"Be quiet, will you? Your ignorance is bothering the people around you," Natsume plainly stated.

"Waaaahh! Natsume! When did you get here?!" Mikan asked, well sorta shouted.

"Hn," was all he said in reply, honestly rather annoyed by her constant shouting.

"Is that all you can say after scaring someone half to death?" Mikan shouted.

"…" Natsume thought maybe if he didn't say anything this time she would stay quiet…

"WHY AREN"T YOU SPEAKING?!" Mikan shouted, now fuming.

'Better not waste my energy by arguing with her, instead I'd rather…' Natsume was thinking as he lit the tip of her hair on fire 'just set her hair on fire for now.'

"WAAAAAHH! Natsume put it out, put it out, PUT IT OUT!!!" Mikan was shouting angrily at Natsume. Apparently, in her little fit, she forgot about her own alice, nullification.

"Put it out yourself," Natsume said.

"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I CAN'T-" Mikan was saying until she remembered she had her own alice, nullifying the flame, "oh yeah, I can nullify, heh heh, I forgot."

'She is really dumb, isn't she' Natsume thought.

Natsume started walking off, heading back into the place where the buffet was.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"To the buffet" Natsume said without turning around or stopping.

'WHAT! No fair! Even HE gets to go to the buffet!' Mikan thought while gaping with her mouth wide-open with shock as he soon entered his way into the buffet.

* * *

Well, that's it!

That was probably the longest chapter I've had so far.

The beginning of this chapter was sort of unusual, wasn't it? Oh well.

Anyway plz R&R!

And when I say read and review, I REALLY DO MEAN READ AND **REVIEW!!!**

The more reviews, the better I feel about my story, so please.

Anyway c u all later.


End file.
